rhythm of love
by SweettFace
Summary: "You're a pain in the ass, you really are." Mako snapped. " But I'd rather have to deal with your mood swings, then be with someone else."


_This is a songfic! _

_My first smut/lemons, or whatever you call it. ^_^ _

_Disclaimer- I don't own the song or the show. _

_OMG THAT EPISODE! THEY FRICKING KISSED! AHHH! I JUST FELT SO INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS AFTER THAT! _

_This is told is Korra's Point of View, and sorry if they're out of character. I tried, I really did. _

_Note: I got a few reviews about how I used womanhood, and that I shouldn't have. So I just wanted to say that I changed it. _

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
He begs me to come down  
Says, Girl, quit foolin' around"_

I couldn't control myself. I told him how I felt, and later on I kissed him. He kissed me back. He said he didn't feel the same way, but he kissed me back.

"Korra…" Mako moaned as I nibbled at his neck. My body was burning, and I couldn't breathe right, but it all felt so good and I didn't want it to stop.

I ran my nails down his back, inside his shirt, and his resolve then breaks. He captured my lips with his, and was kissing me with full force, running his hands all over me.

_I told him, "I love the view from up here_  
_Warm sun and wind in my ear_  
_We'll watch the world from above_

Mako raised his arms as I pulled his shirt up and threw it away. He paused for a second. "Wait.." He said as soon as his shirt was off. "What about Asami?"

I hadn't thought about that. They were technically dating, and I did not want to hurt her.

"Your call Mako." I replied after what seemed like forever. "Asami or me. Who are you more fond of?"

His amber eyes were pouring into mine, questioning me.

"You know what, maybe I should leave and just make this easier for you." I said as I reached for the attic door.

Mako abruptly stood up and gripped my arms. I was actually scared. He looked at me with burning eyes. Eyes full of anger and possessiveness.

"You're a pain in the ass, you really are." Mako snapped. " But I'd rather have to deal with your mood swings, then be with someone else."

"T-then make up your mind," I stammered. " I'm not just someone you can have. If you want me, then you're going to have to only want me. Not Asami too."

Mako glared at me fiercely. He knew I was right. Then suddenly with a groan he pulled me in a crushing embrace.

"I choose you Avatar Korra, only you." He whispered as he kissed my hair.

I smiled at the sound of that. To be chosen by him, rather than beautiful Asami.

I slowly and hesitantly raised my hands and rested them on his chest.

The pressure inside my thighs was making me crazy, and it was taking over and I felt the need to make it stop.

I tried to show him how I was feeling by touching the hard planes of his stomach and the sharp cut of his hips. He responded by gripping my thigh and hooking it around his hip, and then and only then I could definitely feel him closer to me.

"Make love to me Mako."

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

He began to push and grind his hips into mine, only increasing the pressure and the sensation that makes my body so desperate.

The grinding of our hips made me so dizzy, the inside of my thighs burned, and soon the thin material of my underwear was completely soaked. I threw head back as I felt one of Mako's hand making its way to my butt, and the other was sneaking up my stomach.

He then pulls away from me. I felt like a child whose lolipop had just been taken from them. I missed the heat and the friction between us instantly.

I glared at him, I wanted to snap, but he looked so vulnerable.

"Can I…touch your…?" Mako's cheeks were bright red. He didn't have to say it though, once his gaze dropped to my chest, I knew.

I nodded.

_We may only have tonight_

Mako didn't hesitate once I nodded. He attacked me. His tongue slid across my lip begging for entrance. I didn't hesitate to grant him access.

He ripped my shirt off, and I let him. I wanted to feel his skin on mine. He was squeezing my breasts softly with one hand, while his other hand caressed my side.

I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Mako smiled and then deepened the kiss, making my core throb.

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

"Please...Mako..." I pleaded, the pleasure was becoming too much. I felt warm all over. My senses were overloading. I wanted something, something that I knew only he could give.

"I know, Korra" he murmured. Lifting me up a little, he finally pulled my pants down my legs and onto the floor. His hands trembling. He has never done this with anyone. He had never seen this much of a girl. Mako touched the edge of my underwear hesitantly, his eyes then met mine. He saw how nervous I was. He didn't take his eyes off of mine as his fingers pulled the the cloth down onto the floor. It was gone. He could see me. All of me.

I was taken aback when his lips crashed onto mine. The kiss was not like any other. It was full of want.

I reached for his pants so I could pull them down, but he stopped me.

"Korra are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

I resumed what I was doing.

_All mine_

Nothing could stop this moment now. Mako was now completely naked in front of me. He was very much erect, and I needed him now.

"Please..." I begged him.

My eyes almost popped put of my sockets when I felt his hand on my sensitive nub.

_Play the music low_

He kept touching it, and I couldn't stop my self from moaning. He was enjoying this. Being in charge.

With all the strength I had I pushed him onto the red couch near the window. I could tell that he thought I wanted to stop, but no not at all. I was going to show him, that I was in charge.

I straddled him as I drew spiraling circles with my finger on his chest, and I couldn't help but smirk at the feel of his hardness against my wet folds.

"You like that?" I asked huskily, as I caressed him once more.

He didn't respond, all he did was suddenly flip so that he was looking down at me.

And then he grinned handsomely. My heart skipped a beat.

"It will hurt at first." he murmured.

Then he slowly pushed himself inside of me.

I couldn't speak, or move. The pain was unbearable. This was not was I had wanted. This was not pleasure, it was pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mako asked me.

He was concerned.

"No. The pain will subside." I replied as I cupped his cheek. "Make love to me, Mako."

He did as he was told and crushed his lips onto mine once again, as he pushed his hips until he was completely inside of me.

I was going to break in half. He was stretching muscles I hadn't known could stretch.

Mako froze above me." I'm sorry Korra."

I smiled at him.

"You can move now."

"But..."

"My pain has subsided. Move, Mako." I reassured him.

He nodded, and started to move. It was slow, too slow, and for some reason I felt highly inpatient. I hooked my legs around his waist and pushed him to go faster.

The feel of him sliding in and out me made me moan. It felt good, It felt so good. This is what I wanted. This is what all of the tension between us was. We just wanted each other. To be connected as one. It was sexual tension.

I clutched the cushion of the couch when he started moving fast and all I couldn't stop moaning his name. This was intense.

There was something inside of me that wanted to let go. It was coming. Closer and closer. I wanted to reach it.

My legs began to shake. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Mako!"

And with that, he released inside of me.

We were too tired to move.

So we stayed there a while.

I smiled once again at the thought that he had chosen me instead of Asami.

I was happy that his arms were around mine and not hers right now.

I wanted to stay like this forever...

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

* * *

_Eh, I don't know what this is. I just really wanted to write a smut/lemons fic._

_Feedback is welcome._


End file.
